


星星十日谈

by BeaudoinNeufchant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaudoinNeufchant/pseuds/BeaudoinNeufchant
Summary: 十日谈风格的all米尝试
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe, Mikelangelo Loconte/Solal, mikelangelo loconte/noemie
Kudos: 11





	星星十日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 内含  
> flo米、糯米米、solal米  
> 猎人！florent，修女！noemie，神父！solal（列奥波尔德） 小魅魔！michele  
> 预警  
> All米、GB、炼铜术士  
> 前后文风变化。

小魅魔米开来第一次来到人间作恶，却不成想被猎人摆了一道，而后又被送去修道院，本以为命数已尽，好心的修女和神父原谅了他，得以上了天堂。

说到恶魔大多数人的印象都应当是极恶的，就算是看到了也要到教堂做上几次祷告才能赎回自己的清白，但有一类恶魔并非如此邪恶，这类叫做魅魔的恶魔专门引诱人类做那些人间快乐的事情，本来这也就和一些花心郎差不多，但若是有的人禁不住诱惑连心神都跟着那魅魔走了，便要闹成妻离子散的悲剧，今天要讲的就是一个人类靠着自己的智慧降伏净化了恶魔的故事。

在切利尼奥拉有个刚来到人间的魅魔，叫做米开来，换做人类也不过是十二三岁的年纪，不知道是走错了路还是被派遣的，离了魅魔的小圈子独自一人在森林里闯荡，好在现在是和平的时节，森林里鸟兽奔走，树上结的果子也个个饱满多汁，随便拿上几个便能果腹。

米开来空知道魅魔该做的事，却不知道怎么做，找谁做，一连几天都没有见到人影，到了第四天才因为踩到了捉野兔的陷阱被猎人抓回家。

这猎人叫做弗洛朗，靠在森林里打猎为生，但也并非愚昧之人，通读过几遍圣经和别的杂记，闲下来的时候还会写一些打猎的心得，和附近村庄城镇的居民也颇有来往。

弗洛朗本以为抓到了今天的晚饭，满心欢喜的打开网子才知道里边兜了一个实实在在的小孩子，这可把他吓了个不轻，要是哪家走丢的孩子，父母不知道多着急，弗洛朗便问他是哪里的孩子。

米开来也不比弗洛朗好多少，支支吾吾的说不清楚，最后只编了个是上游发水落难下来的孤儿，再问便什么也问不出来了，头顶的红角、身后的尾巴和翅膀也都隐藏不住了。

这下弗洛朗立刻就知道米开来是什么来头了，他一下便揭穿了小魅魔的谎言，并说要将他烧死。

米开来还是小孩子，哪里受的起这种威吓，当即就吸着鼻子要哭出来，又没得辩解，只道，“猎人啊好心的猎人，我不是那种做尽坏事的恶魔，我是被派来人间和人类做那快乐事的，至于引诱人心的事情，我更是不敢干，我若是有那本事，怎么还会落进您的圈套里呢”

弗洛朗将他又上下看了两遍，确实不像是罪大恶极之人，又问他知不知道是要做什么事，怎么做，他一概摇头，弗洛朗心想这倒是头一遭，居然遇上心灵尚且纯净的魅魔，便答应他不再追究他的罪过，只是让他第二天随他去教堂，看看神父能不能拿这小魅魔有办法，米开来纵使再害怕那十字架，也只得点头答应。

到了晚上米开来觉得身体一阵燥热，翻来覆去的睡不着，弄出的响动连弗洛朗都醒了过来，他到现在还只是以为这屋子里的火生的太旺了，说要去阳台上才能睡得安心。弗洛朗当即就把他拦下来，本来弗洛朗是不想和恶魔就交集的，但是他转念一想，这事既没有人知道，就算有人知道，也不会坏了他的名声，称赞他抓住了恶魔还来不及，小魅魔棕色的头发又实在看的他心痒痒，大概真的是中了什么邪。

“你看，我就是你要找的人类，你说的那些事，我都能和你做，等明天到了教堂，那里边的人个个正直苦修，你恐怕就一辈子都做不得这种事了”弗洛朗说着便把小魅魔往他的床上带。

米开来本就燥热的难受，躺在另外一个成年男性床上更是衣服都不想穿，听他说的每一句话都不无道理，他当即就把背带裤和短袜都踹掉了，裸着身子在弗洛朗身上蹭凉快。

而猎人见他答应的如此痛快，也就省了许多事情，弗洛朗翻过身来把小魅魔压在身下，米开来身后那对红色的小翅膀一时都不知道往哪里放，在身体两侧一边卷一边打着颤，弗洛朗先是揉了两下小魅魔的头顶让他安心，接下来就趁着他张嘴的时候欺咬上去，勾着米开来的舌尖一阵舔咬，也不怕他的尖虎牙伤了自己，没两下就让米开来脸上一片红色，半伸着嫩红的舌头喘不过气来。

“呜…要是知道这种事还要让人没气，我就不和您做了”米开来赌气的用光洁的脚掌踩着弗洛朗的膝盖企图不让他近身，但是未成年魅魔的力量哪能和猎人相比，弗洛朗很快就握着他纤细的脚腕拉扯开，小魅魔腿间的性器和入口也就一览无余，而身后的尾巴还在徒劳的挥动拍打着弗洛朗的手。

“您是说我应该道歉吗？可是我听说魅魔都是熟稔于此的，那些人会叫你一旦尝过一次滋味便不会再想着别人”猎人抓着米开来晃动的小尾巴，捏着尾巴尖端肉感很好的桃心，他毫不意外的看到小魅魔只是因为这样的一点抚触就开始湿润了，只有成年人一般大小的阴茎颤颤巍巍的站起来，未经人事的入口虽然瑟缩着，但是却馋的直流口水，弗洛朗将一根手指按在入口上，很快就被米开来几乎是吞进去了，小魅魔夹紧的膝盖一下就没了气势，小腿胡乱踢蹬了几下之后开始蹭着弗洛朗的腰。

“呜…先生，请，请轻一点，啊啊…请您…更多”米开来仅仅只是因为这一点刺激就喘息出声，他理应懂得更多淫语，引导着迷途的人类和他交媾，但是小魅魔现在什么都忘记了，连魅惑的本能都使用不出，只能跟随着弗洛朗开拓他的动作扭着腰把自己往手指上撞。

弗洛朗本想再等他适应一些的，但这个小魅魔又是扭腰，又是低声催促的，这让猎人觉得无论接下来再做什么，都不是他的错了，魅魔天性如此，若是怜惜的话岂不是对他起了情愫。弗洛朗抽出手指之后很快换上自己的阴茎，那根柱体只是在小魅魔的腿间蹭了两下就弄得整个柱身上都是淫液了，弗洛朗试着把自己放进魅魔的身体里，结果只进去一小半那个小坏蛋就不干了，又是哭闹又是不配合的，猎人生气的在米开来的屁股上捏了一把，细嫩的皮肤上立刻就起了红印，弗洛朗一边掐着米开来的腰一边把自己一寸一寸的送进去，他并不理会小魅魔的拒绝，只是说：

“你这小恶魔，刚才魅惑我的也是你，现在照你的做了又拒绝的也是你，就算是伺候，我也得找个比你懂事多的来呀。”

米开来虽然痛的只剩下哭音，但是因为阴茎把体内完全撑开，十二三岁的身体被这么一根肉棒插进来顶的小腹都鼓起来，体内敏感的地方自然也是被整块的碾过去，由于魅魔本来就是敏感的体质，被撑满的痛感很快就转化成快感，尝到甜头的小魅魔忍不住抓着猎人的衬衫角撒娇，他先是夸了弗洛朗又大又能干，让他第一次就知道了这是件多么快乐的事情，然后又搂着他的脖子凑上去埋在猎人毛绒绒的胡子上蹭，软软的脸蛋上泪痕还没干就又因为快感扯起沉醉的笑容。

“啊…呜，先生、您这样…米开来好、好舒服…”小魅魔扳着自己的大腿，直接将小腿挂在猎人身上，讨好的用脚腕蹭他的脖颈，果不其然换来了身下更直接的顶撞，柔软的小肚子几次被撑出形状，弄得魅魔可爱的小柱体很快就颤颤巍巍的立起来了，在他和弗洛朗中间讨好的蹭来蹭去。

猎人也很快就找到了他身体内的敏感点，虽然魅魔整体敏感度都很高，但是肉穴深处有一块特别怕碰，只是被阴茎的顶端撞过一次米开来就哭着摇头，眼泪蹭的弗洛朗衣服都湿了一片。然而弗洛朗已经完全知道这个小坏蛋的把戏了，他俯身下去，几乎把小男孩整个对折起来，体内的阴茎自然也因为姿势的缘故更深的顶进去，让他，每次都能顶到那个让小魅魔哭叫的点，还没过几次弗洛朗就发现米开来抖的厉害，摸到身下去发现之前还硬着的小肉柱已经吐着水软下去了。

弗洛朗低头咬了咬米开来的鼻尖，“您自己爬上我的床来让我舒服，又自己偷跑，可坏死啦”

“米开来没有、呜…太、太舒服了实在忍不住…”小魅魔这下连狡辩的力气也没有了，本来就饿着肚子，自己又被他做的耗了很大体力，现在他只盼着弗洛朗能快一点喂给他，不然都不用去教堂小魅魔就要饿死在床上了，他软软的尾巴甩过来一下一下的扫着弗洛朗的大腿根，“那您就惩罚坏米开来…哈啊、把您的精华狠狠的……呜、射进来……”

弗洛朗这才没有再做什么为难米开来的事情，按着他的腰又享受了一波内里的舒适紧致，才一挺身把小魅魔肚子里射的满满的，抽出来的时候竟没有一点流出来的，米开来虽然累的动都不想动，但是舒服的尾巴尖的桃心都在打颤，一副吃饱的样子。

第二天吃过早饭，弗洛朗就拉着米开来的手送他去教堂，小魅魔穿了一件猎人的大斗篷，还要抓着下摆才不会踩到摔了跟头，本来米开来不想穿人类的衣服，但是弗洛朗看着他只遮住了胸和下身的一点布料，和棕发间弯曲的，明显的角，按着米开来就给他套了两层才肯领他出门。

“弗洛，弗洛”米开来故意抓着他的一根手指，捏着猎人有些粗糙的指节上下撸动的很色情，“不要把我送去教堂…我还可以和您做那些事”

“如果你像你自己所说，是无害的，那教堂就不会伤到你，我只是个普通的猎人，家里要是养着你不知道还要出什么乱子。”

而米开来似乎完全没在听，知道自己又魅惑失败了只是一个劲儿的甩他的尾巴在那生闷气，不知不觉就被弗洛朗带进了教堂。然而等他看到十字架开始害怕的时候已经完了，接到消息早就在等着的神父拎着米开来的领子像是提起一只小猫一样，小魅魔一下就跑不了了。

“我的父亲，您总是这样严肃，这会让他误会您是要做些杀生的事情的”米开来听到声音才勉强从兜帽的阴影里把自己摘出来，一抬头看的他害怕都忘了——那修女姐姐正好奇的往这边看，棕色的长发打着卷披在肩膀上，被玻璃隔离过的阳光照进来给她镀了一层淡淡的金色，米开来此时觉得自己运气好极了，见到的第一个女人——虽然是个修女——就是这么漂亮的尤物。

比起那一脸严肃的神父米开来当然是更想被修女净化了，他立刻就不挣扎了还乖的不行，仿佛就是一个走丢了的寻常男孩一般眨眨眼睛，抓着神父的大手摇晃起来，“papa，我可是个好恶魔，专门为了寻求救赎才托这位猎人带我来教堂的，您想想，若是十恶不赦的人怎么会被您这样抓在手里？”

神父本来还在犹豫如何处置，听到他的一番好话，又看他眼睛里星光闪闪的，无论如何也叫人讨厌不起来，便把他放下了，但还是一副威严的样子，“叫我索拉尔神父，但这仍不能改变你是个恶魔的事实，既然你这么怕我便先叫娜欧米修女带你熟悉一下，等过了斋戒再说净化的事情。”

米开来听到这一下就高兴起来了，甩开神父的手就跑到修女那边去了，那个姑娘看起来也很喜欢小男孩，好奇的摸着他的恶魔角，还被他小猫似的一个劲儿的蹭。

神父见他乖巧的很，就又宽慰了猎人几句话，送他走了，而米开来则由娜欧米带着回她的住所。

“以后你就先和我住，除了诵经祷告之外也没有很多规矩”娜欧米在柜子里找了半天才拿出了一套小袍子，她像对待其他人一样给米开来换上了唱诗班的衣服，小魅魔也没有反抗，就是换好之后尾巴一直乱甩个不停，说是在袍子里放不出来难受。

娜欧米笑着看了他一眼，手掌在男孩的小屁股上拍了一下，米开来一下就委委屈屈的不闹了，娜欧米给他梳了梳杂乱的棕毛，而后又亲了亲他的小脸蛋，笑容温暖得像午后的阳光“没事，我都知道。”

到了晚上小魅魔才明白修女姐姐说的话。

本来米开来是在发愁的，这才饱餐了一顿就进了修道院，还要被净化什么的岂不是要一直挨饿？直到他爬上娜欧米的床撒着娇要和她同睡。

“不行”娜欧米把他从自己的床上抱到旁边的一张小床上，“就算只是小恶魔也改懂得自己睡觉。”

“但是…”米开来夹着双腿，小魅魔的瞳孔此时完全变成心形的了，他趴在娜欧米的胸口蹭着不放，“我能让您体会那些人间的好事的”说这话的时候米开来的屁股挺的高高的，尾巴尖都在晃。

“啊哈，我懂了，小馋猫”娜欧米把小魅魔拨到一边去点了蜡烛，“这可是您说的，我都懂”说着修女便开始解自己的衣服。

米开来见到她答应了比她更快，不知道用了什么法术一下就光溜溜的在床上坐好了，他借着烛光一看对面的修女就愣住了——娜欧米腿间在他认知里本不应该有的性器正挺立着，而修女本人正用秀气的手指缓慢的上下抚摸，甚至不输一些男性的大小。

“请您负责吧，米开来先生？”

“唔唔…娜欧米呜…”米开来握着娜欧米的阴茎，前端正埋在他的小嘴里进进出出，涨大的柱体弄得他吞咽都有些困难，口水和淫液混合着从嘴角流下去，可是娜欧米对此明显不满意，托着他的下巴让他抬头，米开来本来就含着肉棒险些被呛到，现在眼眶都红了一圈讨好似的看着那修女姐姐。

“不——行，进了修道院就算是恶魔也要信守诺言的”娜欧米的声音软软甜甜的，可是说出来的内容却完全不是那么回事，她又在米开来嘴里进出了几下，趁他不注意直接把整根都顶进去，肉棒的顶端一下就深入到小魅魔的喉咙，弄得米开来咳嗽都被堵住了，喉结上下着眼泪流个不停。

“不能…呜嗯…呼、呼吸了………”米开来几乎是被娜欧米用阴茎固定住了，只能任由她按着后脑把喉咙当小穴用来抽送进出，每一次被顶端堵满了喉咙小魅魔都觉得自己一定要窒息了，然而身体总是更诚实的，他一边翻着白眼一边想，如果是这样大的东西进到他身体里那一定能把他喂饱，只是这样想着小魅魔的下身就开始有反应，之前刚被使用过还留着猎人体液的入口一缩一缩的。

“…这就是魅魔吗，真的好棒啊，即使只是嘴也好舒服，而且不会咬到”娜欧米捏着米开来肉嘟嘟的小脸相当下流的评价道，而后她并没有再欺负米开来，并不是说这就完了，而是实实在在的把精液射到了小魅魔的喉咙里。

米开来被呛的吐出她的阴茎之后就不住的咳嗽，浊白的液体跑到气管里顺着鼻孔流下来，棕色的发梢上都带着水珠，但是小魅魔现在哪有心情顾及这个，本能让他深处舌尖把嘴角、指尖和鼻尖流下来的液体都舔的干干净净。

“娜欧米…娜欧米姐姐，那现在可以奖励我了吗？”米开来张开小嘴给她看咽的一点都不剩的口腔，粉红的舌尖还在舔着嘴唇，黑色的尾巴卷着娜欧米纤细的手腕讨好的蹭。

“当然可以，只要你乖一点的话，而且不可以告诉别人，这是我们两个的秘密”娜欧米用尾指勾着米开来的，小魅魔当然满口答应，趴到修女身上就用小屁股夹着那根能让他舒服的东西来回的蹭。

娜欧米也没打算让他等很久，毕竟一直都只是听说，今天真正的见到了一个魅魔，虽然不如他想的或许是个俊俏的男性，不过单凭小巧可爱的样子也足够魅惑人了。

她就着米开来的姿势把她的阴茎顶在入口上，小魅魔很配合的用饥饿的入口将头部吃进去，然后便将脸埋进娜欧米的胸里蹭，娜欧米将米开来搂进怀里，甚至还让他像是小孩子那样吸允着自己的乳尖，手掌几乎能包裹他三分之一的后背，她一边进入小魅魔一边安慰他，和任何懂人心的修女一样，娜欧米安慰着被操的半哭半喘的小魅魔。

“娜欧……米…哈啊、嗯~…您也好棒…”米开来似乎是找到了一点人类的本能，捧着娜欧米听起的胸乳含着尖端轻揉的吸允，屁股中间夹着那根阴茎乖巧的吞吐，每次拔起来都带出不少淫液，连弗洛朗之前射进去的东西都被搅动的带出来了。

“…小米开来之前和其他人也做过这种事吗？”娜欧米是多机灵的女孩子啊，她一下就发现了小魅魔下意识说出来话的意思，她当即就假装不开心的不再扶着他，而米开来又被插的腰身和大腿都在发软，就算是撑着娜欧米的小腹也动不起来，后穴可怜的咬着那根肉棒想要更多的刺激，而他偷偷想去抚摸自己阴茎的手也没娜欧米捉住了。

“……呜！…只是和之前的猎人…”米开来抬着头用大大的眼睛看着娜欧米，头边的角弄得娜欧米痒痒的。但是娜欧米并不领情，仿佛那根阴茎就只是柱子一样把米开来固定在床上。

“那要老实回答我的问题才给你”娜欧米拿着自己绑头发的布带一圈一圈的绕在小魅魔的阴茎底部，勒的本就涨起来的小球现在都有些发红了，米开来扭了两下腰也都被按住了，他这才不情不愿的趴在修女肩上点点头，从鼻腔里哼出一声回应。

“第一，我是小米开来的第几个‘丈夫’呢？”娜欧米用了她永远不会用到的词来暗示他们的关系，这样说既不会触犯条例又能满足她对人间事的期待。

“您是第、第二个…我发誓，娜欧米姐姐！您愿意的话您会一直是的”

“嗯…好吧？”娜欧米听起来并不是很容易就被坏宝宝搪塞过去了，她的手指慢慢爬上米开来的后背，在脊椎的旁边有两道米开来都不知道的红痕“恶魔不是会有翅膀的吗？为什么你没有长”

“呜啊！”米开来被摸到后背上差点跳起来，这样一激动都忘记了自己屁股里还吃着一根，一下牵动了内壁刺激得小魅魔又软着身子坐回去，胸膛起伏着不住的喘，“那、那里是…是本来应该长翅膀的，但是我吃的还不够……”

“所以只要喂你足够多次你就会长出翅膀了？”

“理论上是这样…呜呜！……您怎么突然……”米开来本来还想说点什么，结果被娜欧米一下顶进去剩下的话全变成了喘息，他又想用之前那套，分开打颤的大腿想让娜欧米抱着自己操，但又被修女识破了，白皙的手指拍在小魅魔的屁股上留下淡红的指印，再加上娜欧米完全不打算由着他任性，米开来也只好努力的夹着双腿跪在修女的腿间承受她一次又一次的顶入。

娜欧米看起来还是对他的后背很好奇，就算是在不断抽插的过程中也在用手指描摹着米开来背后的淡红印记，但是她不知道魅魔翅膀的印记事实上是致命的敏感点，一魅魔只要被揪住翅膀根就完全不懂得反抗了。而米开来被她欺负的晕晕乎乎的，后背上又传来一阵又一阵，似乎永远也不会完的快感，这让没做过几次的小魅魔怎么忍得住，手抖的修女的肩膀都抓不住，软软的趴在娜欧米身上就哭着用后边高潮了，而且还咬的修女一下没忍住也将精液都交出去了。

“…你这坏孩子。”娜欧米喘了两下之后又打了一下小魅魔的屁股，她现在已经完全知道米开来被打屁股就会乖的事情。

“因为翅膀真的很敏感呜…”米开来差点就要在娜欧米怀里哭闹，还好被她拦下来，作为不满小魅魔用被绑着没法射的小阴茎蹭着她的小腹示意再一次求欢。

“你这样哪有一点游刃有余的样子”娜欧米把米开来整个转了一圈，肉棒就着插入的姿势在体内硬生生转了一圈，弄得小魅魔好不容易喘过气了又差点要哭，米开来只是适应了一会儿就又挺着屁股不断的扭腰邀请修女再多做一点。

“要是这样也算魅惑人的话你的钱财被人拿走了你都只能趴在床上看着”娜欧米俯身下去贴着米开来的尖耳朵说话，口中的热气打到小魅魔的耳尖上弄的他一哆嗦。

“我可是恶魔…呜嗯、好舒服……又、又不需要你们人间的东西，我只要吃饱就足够了……”小魅魔一边挣扎着看起来没有被好好对待的样子，实际上暗自偷偷用硬的不行的阴茎和乳尖蹭着粗糙的床单，就算是这样也能引起一波又一波的快感，何况背上的两坨软肉还在不断的刺激着他还没长出翅膀的两道红痕。

“唔…那就听话一点”娜欧米没想到小魅魔还有点力量，自己明明把握不好角度碰不到敏感点还要乱晃，她只好掐着小男孩和她差不多纤细的腰肢把他按住，这才能按照自己的节奏抽出来狠狠的顶进去，小魅魔也听话起来，柔软的肉壁在她抽出来的时候紧紧的咬着，又在她插进去的时候吸允着吃进去更多，肉体交缠出的水声混合着喘息声回荡在整个房间。

“娜欧米…修女姐姐，我也想……唔唔！！”米开来刚被娜欧米第二次射了一肚子，连小肚子都像是吃饱了一样圆滚滚的，就是阴茎还被绑着，他刚想动作就被娜欧米一下捂住了嘴，被迫冷静了片刻才发现外边有人走动的声响。

“娜欧米？”是神父的声音。

“是的，索拉尔神父，这么晚了您为什么还没有休息？”说这话的时候娜欧米还悄悄的把绑着米开来阴茎的布带解开了，手指灵活的握着那根柱体，说是握着其实充其量只是用四根手指拢着，但是她却好像对此很熟悉一样的上下抚慰起来，连顶端的小孔都用指甲尖去刺激，弄得小魅魔抓着修女的手哭都不敢哭出声。

“巡夜的说这边有些光影，又因为最近收服了恶魔，就叫我来看看，你怎么不休息？”

“唔”娜欧米听起来一点都不慌张，她一边让米开来自己捂着嘴，一边坐起来，这下小魅魔只能靠屁股里的那根东西保持平衡，娜欧米还用两只手玩弄着他的阴茎，“您不问我还不想说，您要是问的话我可得诉苦了”修女将小魅魔底端的的两个小球夹在指尖揉搓，“这小恶魔一会儿说教堂的气氛太沉重，弄的他睡不好觉，一会儿又嫌白天吃的少了，肚子饿，在我这好一番折腾，现在缠着我给他讲什么故事，我没办法才点了蜡烛”

娜欧米说的好不委屈，连神父都信服了，索拉尔柔声安慰她自己一定会尽快进行净化，而等到神父走的时候，小魅魔早就瘫软在床上自己弄出的一片滑腻里，阴茎和后穴都一股一股的吐着水，修女无辜的一笑，“是您先提的呀”

本来米开来是无论如何都不同意斋戒的事情的，小魅魔的尾巴‘啪啪’的打着桌面，“这是你们人类的事情，更何况是天堂的事情！怎么连我也要连累…”

娜欧米看了一眼米开来，米开来当即就鼓着嘴扭过头不说话了。

“让你忍受这个恶魔这么久对你是很大的考验”索拉尔低声替娜欧米祈祷，“但是你做的很好，接下来我会接管他”

而娜欧米看向十字架的眼神虔诚的仿佛什么都没有发生。

“娜欧米、娜欧米”祷告结束之后米开来扯着修女的袍子抬头看她，“修女姐姐，您不陪我了吗？”

“当然不是”娜欧米蹲下来在他脸颊旁边各吻了一下，“神父这么忙，他只是叫你等一会儿忏悔的时候过去而已，晚上你还是过来和我玩”

米开来这才听话的跑过去，临走之前还给娜欧米扔了一个飞吻。

“我只说收留你，可没叫你魅惑我这里的修女”米开来一回头就撞到男性的大腿上，就算是恶魔角撞上去的也让他差点跌了跟头，抬头一看是索拉尔，刚想生的气又委屈的憋回去，“我可什么都没干”

“我想不一定”索拉尔领着米开来进了告解的小屋，那里边唯一透进来的光还是十字架形状的，米开来几乎是被索拉尔强行拽进去的，而门关上之后索拉尔就把米开来放到了台子上，那束光正好打在米开来的后背上，小魅魔感觉仿佛被灼烧一样难受。

“就算是我也没什么告解的，我生来就是做这些，你从来就不和我通路，我也不要向你悔过”

索拉尔一反常态的没有进行任何说教，只是拉响了一边的铃铛，他宽大的手掌摩挲着米开来的脖颈，似乎只要一用力小魅魔就能被这个人类断了生气，他凑过来，鼻尖跟着蹭到了娜欧米吻过的地方，像是确认地盘那样仔细的嗅闻了一阵，米开来被气息弄得抖了起来，索拉尔淡淡的说，“我也没有这个打算，恶魔本来就是不可净化的”

“那你打算做什……！”米开来好不容易适应了背后的十字阳光，旁边的响动又吓了他一跳，他这才反应过来似乎告解室并不只是有一间。

旁边的人似乎并没有注意到任何异常，只是虔诚的走进来在旁边跪下。

“神父，我要向您认罪”

“你尽管说，上天会听着的”

米开来以为听他和这些无聊的平民聊天就算结束了，没想到索拉尔的手慢慢的掀起了他白色的袍子。

‘别动，不然便把你拖到教堂最大的十字架下边去’索拉尔低声威胁道

喔——米开来这下明白了，他似乎成功了，就连教堂里的人也被他魅惑了，但是他也说不好，究竟是他魅惑了教堂里的人，还是这事情太舒服了他想不到什么别的方法能让他每天都吃饱。

‘等…索拉尔神父…’米开来愣神的功夫已经被索拉尔褪去了袍子，只剩下穿着小腿袜的双腿在踢蹬。他并非不能和神父做，虽然比修女更怕一些，但是更早一点他刚和娜欧米趁着别人都不在偷欢过，为了能一整天都不被发现，娜欧米还把他的恶魔尾巴塞进了那盈满精液的入口，弄得他就算是假装唱诗的时候小腿都在发软，如果这些被索拉尔发现了的话…

‘在想我不知道你和娜欧米修女的事情吗？’索拉尔发现米开来的这些根本就是时间上的问题，他握着那根黑色的软尾浅浅的抽送，而仅仅只是这样小魅魔就受不了了，桃心状的尖端不断剐蹭着内壁，将那些液体带的进进出出的。

‘唔…嗯…那你、那您要对娜欧米怎么样…’虽然被玩的快要趴不住了，米开来还是有些喜欢娜欧米的，她温柔又可爱，平时也告诉了他不少人间的乐事，如果娜欧米就此被赶出去的话就算是恶魔也会于心不安的。

‘那都取决于你，如果这次净化的不错的话，那你便接着和娜欧米去适应人间，不然的话……’索拉尔没有再说下去，而米开来光是想想就点头答应。

“神父，神父，您在听吗？”

外边的声音一下把米开来从幻想拉回现实，这短短的时间内变故太大， 他竟然忘记了还有个平民的事情，而索拉尔也好心的伸过一只手来，小魅魔抓着那宽大的手掌一口就露出尖牙咬了上去，虽然不敢太用力，但绝对会留下印子。

“我在听。”索拉尔完全没有娜欧米那样的耐心，他只是玩了两下米开来的尾巴就把它完全抽出来，带出的白色液体一下子收不住溅到了索拉尔黑色的袍子上。米开来呜咽着，又不敢使劲咬索拉尔的手。

“我对…我对您教堂里的一名唱诗班男孩动了邪念。”

“继续。”索拉尔似乎对这件事一点都不奇怪，他比娜欧米粗上一圈的手指就这么伸进来在内里抠挖着，液体顺着手指和米开来的大腿根滴滴答答的流下去，而米开来此时根本没有多余的精神去管那人在告解什么东西。

“他比我见过的所有男孩都要纯洁，他的嗓音仿佛天籁，眼睛里有星辰在闪烁，我仿佛能想象他若是在草坪上奔跑玩耍会露出的笑脸。”

“把您的罪恶全都说出来。”索拉尔在进出的差不多了之后，解开自己的袍子，几乎没怎么给米开来适应的时间就将阴茎顶进去。

米开来被不知道该说是疼痛还是舒服的感觉刺激的蜷缩起来，后背的蝴蝶骨凸起了好看的形状，两道痕迹仿佛真的要生出一对蝠翼一样。

“在那之后我每一次来都只是想多看他一眼，甚至晚上也被对他的思念搅的心神不宁……可我是有妻子的人啊！我知道这在教义上是不允许的，我不曾妄想主能宽恕我的罪责，我只想将这些都告诉您以求暂且的心安。”

“既然你能将罪恶都说出来，就代表你还不是无可救药之人，且一心向主。”索拉尔的声音稳像真的在好好的听人祷告一样，他进出的很慢，或许是如果动作太大了就真的会被听到，但这对米开来来说无疑是另外一种折磨，粗大的阴茎在体内重复着抽出去又顶进来的过程，强行扯出去的时候小魅魔感觉后穴的肉都要一起被带出去了。“以后不可再有这种念头，外加多一天的斋戒，将食物分给穷人，多做些慈善，你或许还能上得天堂。”

‘明明已经这么湿了怎么还咬的这么紧，那个平民也是你勾引的？’索拉尔不知道什么时候也从娜欧米那里得到了这个秘密，但他的力量比修女要大得多，几下之后小魅魔的屁股就泛起了一片红色，米开来眼角的泪滴跟着他的动作流下来，几乎所有的力气都用来让自己不要在别人面前叫出声了。

“若是还有这样的想法，只肖在家中鞭笞自己，务必要让妻子或者证人听闻你的疼痛，这样上天便知道你的虔诚了。”

那人连连道谢，想必是把这边的声音当做什么示范，都没有多加考虑就退出了告解间，此后索拉尔也没有叫人来。

“呜…神父…哈、啊嗯……慢点…要坏了…”小魅魔此时又是在教堂里神圣气息很重的地方，又是被索拉尔这样撑开身体，连抓着他手掌的力气都快要没有了，不知道是不是故意的，米开来趴着的台子刚好比他的腿高一点，这样就搞得他一边要踮着脚维持平衡，又要扶着台子挨操，就算只是听了一刻钟的告解他的小腿也酸的要站不住了。

“你大可依靠着我，这里没有比我更有话语权的人”索拉尔还另指其它，米开来一时没反应过来，但是很快就被神父搂着大腿抬起来，索拉尔毫不费力的搂着米开来的大腿，这样他的屁股便抬的更高，阴茎也能挤进更深的地方，索拉尔也更能发现小魅魔是多么擅长说谎的人——他嘴上说着承受不来，被折起的小腿还在踢蹬着索拉尔的后背，而他的阴茎却挺立的那么明显，尖端流出来的粘液拉出了长丝，在阳光下星星点点的反光。

“啊嗯…是、是的……papa，请您操我，请您射进来喂饱我…”小魅魔在这么多的刺激下终于放弃了，露出了他本来的贪心面目，摇晃着腰身等待着索拉尔的恩赐，被欺负到有些无神的瞳孔变成了爱心的形状，脸上满是眼泪的痕迹却还在乖乖的用好听的嗓子叫床，在又被射了满满一肚子之后还蹭着台子的边缘祈求自己也能舒服舒服，然而连这点也被索拉尔发现了，他一边粗暴的握着那根颤抖的阴茎一边拍着米开来的屁股惩罚这个坏透了的小恶魔，最终让他哭叫着射在地上。

“我的净化做完了，如果不想让别人知道的话”索拉尔拿着手帕擦干净自己，而后将那块污浊了的白布扔到顺着台子滑下来的小魅魔身上，“你最好把自己和这里也清理一下”

索拉尔说完便无事发生一样离开了，空留可怜的小魅魔在这里，身上能被用的地方都红肿着，半翻着白眼快要晕过去的样子。

**Author's Note:**

> 未捉虫，写作时间长，喜欢的话麻烦转lof评论w  
> ID：nemesis_matcha_flooo


End file.
